Crash Bandicoot/Madoldcrow1105's version
Like all of Madoldcrow1105's characters, this version of Crash uses custom sprites. While he uses all six buttons, the punch and kick buttons actually activate the same attack, effectively limiting his moveset and making him play more like a three-button character. His comboability is limited and his Normals behave strangely, making him difficult to master. ) |Image = File:MOC1105CrashPortrait.png 120px |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Madoldcrow1105 |Downloadlink = Google Docs Palette error fix |Rescord=Localcoord |Resolution=640x480}} Gameplay This version of Crash Bandicoot uses all six buttons. However, the punch and kick buttons activate the exact same attack. For example, the and buttons correspond to the same attack. This applies for all three state types. This means he plays more like a three-button character. His Hypers use the punch buttons, though only one of his Specials uses the punch buttons. The other Specials use the kick buttons or the button. He has almost no comboability and his damage output is low, making this character very difficult to use. However, his Normals behave rather strangely. Most of them are very slow and have a short range. However, some of them can be useful for hindering the opponent, like his medium and hard aerial Normals, which cause Crash to drop on the ground and knock the opponent down if they hit. A lot of his Normals are very spammy and can be repeated multiple times to rack up damage. He doesn't have many Specials and Hypers, further limiting his versatility. For some reason, all of his Specials use Power. His Witch Doctor's Mask is notable for granting invincibilty for a fairly long time, though it must be activated three times before it grants invinicibiliy, and the first two times use 2000 Power while the third time uses 3000 Power, requiring a total of 7000 Power. However, it can be activated at any time if the player has enough Power, even while attacking or getting hit. His Specials and Hypers deal below average damage, though their startup time is very short. There are some excess hitboxes present in some of his animations, like his idle animation. He has a custom A.I. that attacks more frequently than the default A.I., though it's not very hard to beat. However, it appears to have a Power Charge only usable by the A.I. It often uses the Power Charge while the opponent is knocked down and frequently uses his TNT Special. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 500 Power| }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' + | Must be activated 3 times in order to take effect Uses 2000 Power on the first two uses Uses 3000 Power on the third use| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Battle 4 - Rocko and Crash Bandicoot VS. Margo and Big Bird Random Mugen Battle- Rigby vs. Crash M.U.G.E.N Crash Bandicoot vs Sackboy Trivia *When selecting a palette other than the default palette, the palette changes to the default palette during most of his animations. However, a patch exists that fixes this error. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 640x480 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters made by Madoldcrow1105 Category:Characters made in 2013 Category:Characters that can run forwards }}